Emma Bunton
Emma Lee Bunton (ur. 21 stycznia 1976 w Barnet, Hertfordshire) – brytyjska piosenkarka, autorka tekstów i aktorka. Znana głównie jako członkini zespołu muzycznego Spice Girls, gdzie była znana pod pseudonimem Baby Spice. W 2006 roku brała udział w IV edycji brytyjskiego Tańca z gwiazdami gdzie zajęła 3 miejsce. Jej partnerem był Darren Bennett. Emma jest również kibicem piłki nożnej - dopinguje londyński zespół Tottenham Hotspur. Dzieciństwo Córka Pauline, instruktorki karate i Trevora, mleczarza. Rodzice rozwiedli się gdy miała 11 lat, była wychowywana przez matkę. Ma młodszego brata Paula. Ukończyła St. Theresa's Primary School w Finchley Central, po jej ukończeniu poszła do szkoły teatralnej Sylvia Young Theatre School w Marylebone. W 1993 roku zagrała rolę Bianki w The Bill na kanale ITV1. Kariera muzyczna 1996-2000 Spice Girls W kwietniu 1994 dołączyła do grupy muzycznej Touch, po odejściu Michelle Stephenson. Wraz z girlsbandem Spice Girls odniosła światowy sukces. W 1996 wydały swój debiutancki album Spice, rok później ukazała się druga płyta Spiceworld. Obydwa albumy sprzedały się w Anglii w nakładzie 35 milionów sztuk. W 1998 roku z zespołu odeszła Geri Halliwell, w 2000 wydały płytę w czteroosobowym składzie o nazwie Forever. Dwa najpopularniejsze piosenki zespołu to Wannabe (1996) i Too Much (1997). Zespół Spice Girls rozwiązał się w 2000. W 1999 zaśpiewała swoją pierwszą solową piosenkę (Hey You) Free Up Your Mind dla filmu Pokemon: The First Movie. 2001-2007 Kariera solowa 16 kwietnia 2001 wydała swoją pierwszą solową płytę o nazwie A Girl Like Me oraz trzy solowe single pochodzące z tej płyty What Took You So Long?, Take My Breath Away i We're Not Gonna Sleep Tonight. Album sprzedał się w nakładzie 125 000 kopii w Anglii. 9 lutego 2004 w Anglii i Kanadzie, a 20 września 2004 Ameryce i Brazylii ukazała się druga płyta Free Me. Emma wydała 3 single I'll Be There, Crickets Sing for Anamaria i Maybe. W listopadzie 2006 na kanale BBC Chldren In Need, miał swoją premierę teledysk Downtown. 4 grudnia 2006 ukazała się trzecia płyta studyjna, Emmy Life In Mono. Jej ostatni singiel All I Need to Know wydany został 12 lutego 2007. 28 lipca 2008 w Londynie na specjalnie zorganizowanej konferencji prasowej zespół Spice Girls reaktywował się. 19 listopada 2007 wydały ich pierwszy teledysk po długiej przerwie Headlines (Friendship Never Ends)''oraz wydały składankę ich największych hitów ''Greatest Hits. Wyruszyły w trasę koncertową Retrun of the Spice Girls Tour. Od 2008 Po zakończeniu pracy z Spice Girls, dla magazynu Hello! powiedziała, że nagrywa nową płytę. Pierwszy singiel ma ukazać się pod koniec tego roku. Emma żyje w długoletnim związku z angielskim piosenkarzem Jade'em Jonesem. 11 sierpnia 2007 urodziła syna o imieniu Beau. Od 2009 roku jest również prezenterką w radiu HEART. Wystąpiła z koleżankami z zespołu " Spice Girls" w zakończeniu Letniej Olimpiady w Londynie 2012 jak Spice Girls. Także w 2012 brała udział z zespołem w koordynacji tworzenia Musicalu "VIVA FOREVER" opartego na dotychczasowej działalności muzycznej Spice Girls. Dyskografia Zobacz też *Bartłomiej Kasprzykowski Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści czwartej edycji